Both amateur photographers and professional photographers are eager to quickly, accurately, and stably fix a camera or video camera onto a tripod, so as to shoot those passing pictures or images.
To achieve the above, people have to use expensive tripods that have tripod heads with very complex structures. Meanwhile, installation of the camera or video camera onto the tripod head and the subsequent adjustments are very complicated. After finishing the adjustments, the photographer may have missed a good opportunity to capture a great image.
Therefore, to overcome the above deficiencies, there is an urgent need for a reliable tripod head panel device that is simple in structure and is quick to install.